


Brunch with the Bowens

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimosas and Felicity make brunch a little more enjoyable for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch with the Bowens

**Brunch with the Bowens**  
**Characters:** Roy/Thea, Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Moira, Carter Bowen, Janice Bowen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Mimosas and Felicity make brunch a little more enjoyable for everyone.  
**Word Count:** 2711

 **Brunch with the Bowens**  
“Why exactly am I supposed to be there again?” Felicity asked as she picked up her bag from her desk drawer at Queen Consolidated.

“Mom invited you.” Oliver said. “It will be fun.”

“Why would Moira Queen invite me to brunch?” Felicity started. “What are you not telling me? Because you have that look you get on your face. That look you get when you don’t want to do something but you do it anyway.”

“Felicity, it’s just brunch.” Oliver put his hand on her back and started to guide her to the elevator.

Felicity looked at Diggle. “Were you invited?”

“Nope. I’m the hired security, remember?” Diggle said as he pushed the elevator button.

“You’re reading too much into this.” Oliver said. “It’s just brunch.”

Felicity was still suspicious as to why a woman she had only briefly spoken to would as her to brunch with the family. “Who else is going to be there?”

“Thea and Roy.” Oliver said. He hesitated. “The Bowens. Janice and her son, Carter are old friends of Mom’s.”

“So I’m like your fake date to impress this Carter guy.” Felicity said. “You should have asked someone else. I’m not that impressive.”

Oliver leaned close to her. He said in a soft voice. “You are very impressive.”

Felicity looked up at him but she couldn’t read his face for once. Oliver was up to something and she knew it wasn’t going to end well for either of them. She was sure she would have to move to another country after this brunch.

They got in the car and drove to the Queen mansion in silence. Felicity was getting even more nervous as she couldn’t see through Oliver’s expression like she usually could. 

Diggle opened the door when they arrived and they walked into the large foyer. Thea looked relieved when she saw them.

“They are in the living room. Roy is late. I’m not going in by myself.” Thea said in hushed tones.

As if on cue, Roy came through the door and they turned to look at him. He was in a grey suit coat and slacks.

“Where is your tie?” Thea said.

Roy pulled a dark grey tie out of his pocket. “I need help.”

“More than you know.” Thea said in a threatening tone. She took the tie and put it on him. She tied it and straightened it then smoothed his collar and lapels.

Moira came out of the living room and looked at the four of them. “Why are you all out here?”

“We were waiting on Roy.” Oliver said.

Moira raised an eyebrow at her son. She turned to Felicity and smiled. “I’m glad you could join us, Felicity. I was wondering when Oliver would start bring you by now that you two are getting serious.”

Felicity smiled. “Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Queen.”

“Call me ‘Moira’. After all from what Oliver says it won’t be long until we are family. I can’t tell you how glad that makes me feel. I’m getting old and I can’t wait to have grandchildren.”

“You aren’t old.” Felicity said. “As far as the grandchildren are concerned, it may be a while.”

Moira smiled. “Let’s go in, shall we?

“We will be right there Mrs. …uh … Moira. I have to speak to Oliver for a second. QC business.” Felicity said.

Moira nodded and went back in the living room with Roy and Thea following her reluctantly.

Thea glanced back just in time to see Felicity glare at Oliver and her brother wince.

“You told your mom that we are a couple? A serious couple? A getting married couple?” Felicity asked in a tone Oliver knew meant trouble.

“She has heard the rumors going around QC and she noticed that I wasn’t dating anyone so she assumed we were together.” Oliver explained. 

“I get the ‘together’ thing but it sounds like she thinks we are about to be engaged.” Felicity said. “I doubt she didn’t come up with that on her own, did she?”

“I may have mentioned that I can’t survive without you.” Oliver said. “I think she may have taken that the wrong way.”

“And you didn’t correct her.” Felicity said.

“Please, just go along with it.” Oliver said. “I’ll explain things to her later.”

“Make sure you do or there will be consequences.” Felicity warned.

“Felicity!” Oliver chuckled.

“You realize I can drain all your accounts in less than twenty minutes.” Felicity shot back.

“I am aware.” Oliver said suddenly realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to charm his way out of this.

Felicity put her hand on his arm. “Let’s get this over with.”

Oliver took a deep breath and led her into the living room. He took two glasses from a tray and handed one to Felicity.

Felicity took a sip of what she thought was just orange juice and was surprised by the alcohol. She realized it was a mimosa

“Oliver, I was just telling Janice and Carter how well you are doing at Queen Consolidated as the new CEO.” Moira said. “This is Oliver’s friend, Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is Janice and Carter Bowen.”

“Great to meet you both.” Felicity said.

“She works with Oliver as his executive assistant.” Moira said.

“She helps me a lot more than it sounds.” Oliver said. “I would be lost without her.”

“He really would.” Felicity gave his arm a squeeze. She dug her fingers in a little more than necessary to get her point across. 

Carter turned to Roy. “What was it that you do, Roy?”

“I am a busboy at the club.” Roy said.

“He works as a bartender too on busy nights.” Thea said.

“I always assumed that mixology was a lot like chemistry. Don’t you think so Roy?” Carter asked with a grin.

“I have no idea. I dropped out before I had to take that in high school. I barely got my GED.” Roy said. “I come from The Glades. We didn’t have a big house like this.” He looked at Thea with a pleading look.

Carter smiled. “I see. I was thinking about putting in a free clinic in The Glades once. I decided not to after the quake.”

“We could really use one. We could use more than one.” Roy said. “You should reconsider that.”

“I hear that it isn’t safe down there.” Janice said. “Who would go into The Glades voluntarily to man the clinic?”

“I think there are a lot of people that would.” Thea said. “If someone had a chance to help, they would. The club is in The Glades. Roy and I see the people in need of help all the time.”

“The vigilante is still running around in The Glades from what I hear. I think I’ll wait until that criminal is caught. He actually calls himself ‘The Arrow’. Sounds like a real psychopath.” Carter said. 

Felicity felt Oliver’s muscles under her hand tense. She relaxed her grip but kept her hand on his arm. 

“What is it that you do, Carter?” Felicity asked. She took large sip of mimosa.

“I’m a neurosurgeon.” Carter smiled. “I have written several books as well.”

“Carter went to Harvard for undergrad and medical school.” Janice said. “He graduated with honors.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Wait. Didn’t you write a book on electro chemical processes in the brain?”

“Yes.” Carter smiled. “I’m surprised you know about that.”

“It’s just that a friend sent me a link about it to an online medical journal site.” Felicity said.

“A friend?” Oliver asked. He didn’t think she had any friends that he didn’t know about. 

“Barry. He emails me sometimes.” Felicity said with a smile. “He’s a forensic scientist with Center City Police Department.”

“Is he still getting carded?” Oliver grinned then explained. “He looks like he isn’t old enough to shave.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

“Shall we go in? Brunch is ready.” Moira said. She saw Felicity glare at Oliver and wanted to distract them before they got out of control.

Thea caught the exchange and grinned. “Jealous much Ollie?”

Thea and Roy followed Moira and the others into the dining room. Oliver and Felicity hung back.

“Now I know why you wanted me here. He is a real smug guy.” Felicity said. “A little too smug, I think.”

“Felicity, it will be over soon. Just let it go.” Oliver said and he led her into the dining room.

Oliver helped her with her chair then took his place at one end of the table. Felicity sat to his right at the long table.

A plate of eggs benedict was placed in front of Felicity. She looked at it and smiled. At least the food was going to be good.

The maid took Felicity’s empty glass and replaced it with a fresh mimosa.

Felicity took a long sip of the fruity drink.

“So Felicity was there anything in that article you need me to explain?” Carter asked.

Felicity looked up. “No. It was pretty cut and dry. It was talking about the fact that researchers at the Mayo Clinic and Johns Hopkins couldn’t replicate your data. That it was junk science.”

“I’m sure you read it wrong. No offense but I doubt you went to Harvard. Although I hear there are some really good community colleges.” Carter said. He was obviously being condescending.

Oliver choked on the mouthful of egg. He caught his breath. "Excuse me!"  

“Harvard? Wasn’t that one of the schools that you dropped out of, Oliver? He got in with a ‘D’ in tenth grade algebra. So I’m not that impressed. Although I suspect there was a anonymous donation involved there.” Felicity emphasized anonymous with quote fingers.  She looked at Moira. “No offense but he was a mess back then.”

Moira smiled and nodded. “I know.”

Thea put her head down to keep everyone from seeing how hard it was to keep from laughing.

“I understood the article perfectly and both labs discredited you and were considering filing a formal complaint to have your license revoked.” Felicity said.

Carter sat there with his mouth open.

Felicity went on. “You see, I understood that because I have a master’s degree in computer science from MIT that took me five years instead of six and I also have three minors’ in electrical engineering, statistics and probability. I got in on a full academic scholarship which I kept by having a 4.0 the entire time I was there. I graduated second in my class. Would have been first, but his parents made one of those anonymous donations too.” 

“I’m sorry. I thought that you were Oliver’s secretary.” Carter said as the shock wore off.

“I am Oliver’s executive assistant. I help him run QC as a favor to him.” Felicity told him. “I am also developing software to make the QC servers hack proof. Oliver has implemented several of my security protocols already. Corporate espionage is a real problem in this economy.

Oliver smiled. “She’s blonde but not that blonde.”

“I am very impressed. I had no idea.” Moira said. “My son must mean a lot to you to make such sacrifice. Shuffling papers, attending meetings and bringing him coffee.” 

“I don’t bring him coffee _ever_.” Felicity said.

Oliver nods. “I usually bring it to her.”

“You’re not his usual type.” Carter said. “I don’t see the attraction for someone of your intellect.”

“You mean I’m not pretty and vapid? I guess not but you’ve never seen him all shirtless and sweaty.” Felicity smiled. “He’s like a god.”

Thea lost her battle and laughed.

Roy choked on the water he was drinking.

Moira blushed.

Oliver grinned at Carter and reached over to hold Felicity’s hand.

“Please bring Ms. Smoak some coffee.” Oliver said to the maid. He reached out his hand to take her glass. “Felicity, I think that is enough mimosas for you.”

“You’re probably right.” Felicity let him take the glass out of her hand. “I’m not used to drinking this early in the morning.”

Janice cleared her throat. “We should be going. We have an appointment across town that we can’t be late for.”

Carter stood up Oliver stood as well. Thea had to nudge Roy to remind him of proper manners.

“It was lovely.” Janice said to Moira. “We can see ourselves out.”

“Thank you for brunch.” Carter said. He followed his mother out.

The dining room was silent until they heard the front door close. Oliver peeked into the foyer to make sure they were gone. He nodded to give the all clear.

Thea started laughing out loud. “If you don’t marry her, I will disown you. Do you hear me, Ollie?”

“Mom, she got a little tipsy. Don’t be mad.” Oliver said.

“I apologize. I really am a lightweight.” Felicity said.

Moira laughed. “I’m not angry. Thank you Felicity. This is the best bunch I have had in a long while.”

“You’re welcome I think.” Felicity looked up at Oliver confused.

Oliver smiled. He was glad that his mother wasn’t mad. Now he just had to deal with Felicity.

“We are having a family dinner Friday night. I expect you to be there, Oliver. I want you to come too, Felicity. Oliver shouldn’t keep you to himself anymore.” Moira said. She walked out of the room and said over her shoulder. “I’m not getting any younger.”

Felicity took a deep breath. “Wow! She’s not mad.”

“She likes you.” Thea said. “I can tell. So he’s like a god, huh?”

Felicity blushed. “I can’t believe I said that. Oliver, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“He loved it.” Thea teased. “So you have seen the scars.”

“Yeah.” Felicity said. She looked over at Oliver. He was looking at her with that soft look he gets sometimes when they are alone.

“They didn’t freak you out?” Thea asked.

“No. I know they made him stronger. They made him a survivor. They made him …. my hero.” Felicity said.

Felicity looked into Oliver’s eyes. She was surprised at what she saw there. The storm of emotion that was going on made his eyes darken. It gave Felicity a warm feeling.

Oliver leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. “If I am like a god then you are a goddess.”

“What?” Felicity asked in a whisper.

Oliver meant to kiss her on the cheek but Felicity turned her head at the last minute. Their lips met. The kiss was soft and warm. Oliver pulled back before he wanted to.

“We need to get back to the office.” Oliver said. “We have a budget meeting.”

Felicity nodded. She stood up and went to take a step. She nearly fell. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity and held onto her. She looked up and him and smiled.

“Those things were stronger than I thought.” Felicity said. she grabbed onto his lapels. 

“Yeah right. You just wanted to be in the arms of a god.” Thea smirked.

“You are going to tease me with that forever, aren’t you?” Oliver asked.

“Hell yeah.” Thea laughed as she grabbed Roy by the hand and left. “Come on Roy. They want to be alone. Be careful of Mom’s china.”

“You kissed me.” Felicity said. “You called me a goddess. I must be drunker than I thought.”

Oliver smiled. He rubbed her back as he held on to her. “You are a goddess.”

“Kiss me again.” Felicity said.

“Felicity!”

“Oliver!”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He moaned as she leaned into him. He pulled back. “Dig will be here any minute.”

“Dig is already here and I saw that.” Diggle said from the doorway.  

“She had too many mimosas.” Oliver said.

“What was your excuse?” Diggle said.

Felicity giggled.

“I want to keep my bank accounts.” Oliver said.

“Right.” Diggle grinned.

Felicity giggled again.

“She needs some air and we need to get back to the office for the budget meeting.” Oliver said.

“He called me a goddess.” Felicity giggled.

Diggle opened the front door and Oliver helped her to the car. They kept the window down a crack as they went back to QC.

By the time they had to go into the meeting, Felicity was sober and happy.  


End file.
